This is me
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Aurelia is not your typical Abnegation girl no matter how hard she tries to fool everyone into thinking that she is. When she decides to follow her dreams, will she find that it was worth the risk? Rated T for Tobias.
1. True Love

Hey y'all!

Another new story for you. It just felt weird that I didn't have a story with Four/Tobias as a main character so I created this story.

In other news. I used the name Nancy for one of the main characters parents. My best friends mom died about a year ago and I wanted to honor her by giving her a role in this story, however small. RIP Nancy Brown.

Peace and Love

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

My name is Aurelia Williams. I am a 15 year old girl who lives in Abnegation. I'm the only child of my parents, Douglas and Nancy. I only have one friend, well, boyfriend and I spend all my free time with him. When I was born my parents and his parents made an agreement that when we were both old enough we would marry. Luckily, we grew up being best friends and then one day last year he asked me (in front of my very happy parents) to be his girlfriend. I said yes. His name is Tobias Eaton.

Tobias is a year older than I am which makes him 16 years old now. We have become very close. So close that holding hands is appropriate, even in abnegation. I've often wondered what it would be like to kiss him and it makes me sad that intimacy is frowned upon until marriage and even then it's rare here in abnegation.

But many things about abnegation make me sad. If I had my way we'd be just like the dauntless. We'd be loud, carefree and not afraid to show who we are. Every three months I get to see myself in the mirror for a few minutes as mom cuts my long brown hair. Imagine what it would be like to stare at yourself in a mirror whenever you wanted. In abnegation we get the same baggy clothes that hide whatever body you have every six months. But, in my perfect world we could choose a new outfit to wear every day. The thing that really gets me though is the fact that being an abnegation means that we are supposed to be quiet, blend in and not draw attention to ourselves. Do you know how hard that is? By being quiet, and not drawing attention to yourself, you are just drawing more attention to yourself. I want to live in a place where I can be who I truly am, the loud, sarcastic, and selfish person that I am. I dream of Dauntless. Not even Tobias knows all these things about me though and I'm not going to tell him anytime soon.

Tobias is amazing. He's so brave, kind (to me anyway), selfless and smart. I know that he's not always honest because I think I'm the only one outside his family that knows that he's being abused by Marcus. The only reason I know is because when we first started seeing each other, he was in so much pain he could barely walk on one of our dates. I told him to explain because I was worried about him and if he didn't I would break up with him. Needless to say he spilled everything. Since then he's been the perfect boyfriend. I feel guilty because I think he's falling for me and here I have to act like someone that I'm not. I know I've fallen for him. He's absolutely perfect. Would he still like me if he knew the real me?

* * *

Tonight Tobias wants to take me out on a date tonight. He had to take his aptitude test at school today and I'm really nervous. I know he can't stay here because of his dad but I kind of want him to so I can be with him.

The afternoon passes quickly and soon Tobias comes to pick me up for our date. He has a picnic basket with him. Ok, so we are obviously having a picnic but where? There aren't all that many great spots for that around here. I say goodbye to my parents and they tell me to have fun with Tobias. They trust him. We start walking towards the train tracks and as soon we get out of the abnegation sector we take this little known pathway that leads to where Tobias took me on our first date, a little pond. So this is where he's taking me.

We walk past the giant tree where Tobias carved our names in a little heart on the tree. It reminds me of how on our first date he told me that he had known since the first playdate we had that we were meant to be together. It also reminds me Tobias is choosing where he will live for the rest of his life tomorrow and that this could be the last time I ever see him. Children under 16 are not allowed into the choosing ceremony so I will not know what Tobias ends up choosing unless he stays. Nobody talks about the people who defect from their factions, not even in school.

Tobias opens the picnic basket, takes out a blanket, and spreads it out underneath the tree. We sit down and eat a dinner of chicken, carrots, and corn. I know that Tobias cooked this himself, Marcus would never cook. The thought of Tobias and I in our own house with little copies of ourselves running around and him cooking in the kitchen fills my thoughts. I can't help but smile.

I snap back to reality when Tobias grabs hold of my hand. "Lia, we both know what tomorrow is. I know this is bad timing but… I love you. If you tell me to stay in abnegation I will stay."

I start to cry, not because I'm sad. No, I'm overjoyed. But even the thought of making him stay with Marcus for even one more year is not right. They say if you love something (in this case someone) set it free. "I love you too Tobias. I think I always have. But you can't stay here. Not with Marcus." I'm sobbing now. I can't bear the thought of losing him, even if it is for one year.

"But it would only be for a year until you get to be of age and then the laws of abnegation state that once a couple is married they are allowed to have their own house. I want to marry you Lia."

"Oh Tobias, there is nothing that would make me happier. But if you stayed with your father I'm not sure I can guarantee that you or I would live to make it to our wedding. Marcus would be furious. Don't you see Tobias. If you love me, you have to leave. I only care that you are safe." He then does something that shocks me. He leans in and presses his soft lips to mine. I kiss him back and I can feel the love that he has for me coming through in this soft and gentle kiss. If someone caught us doing this, we would be in serious trouble. I pull away first and he looks sad.

"We better get back. You'll need a lot of sleep for tomorrow." He nods. We start to walk back, holding hands the whole way. He drops me at my house like any good gentleman would do and we say goodbye. This time it feels more permanent though. If I am right and Tobias takes my advice to leave, I will have a 1 in 4 chance of finding him in a year because there is no way I'm staying here.


	2. In Between Ceremonies

Hey y'all!

I'm still updating. I hate school during the summer. It takes all my updating time away. Please bear with me.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

He took my advice. My Tobias is no longer an abnegation. I didn't see him when all the abnegation initiates came back and his father looked like he could kill someone. I have no doubt that he could. I miss Tobias with all my heart and I can tell that my parents miss him for me.

I spent most of the next year by myself trying to be a better abnegation. I don't think it's working. No matter how hard I try to be selfless and blend in to the crowd, I end up making mistakes that make people angry. The abnegation are not supposed to be angry because anger is a selfish emotion but that doesn't mean that I can't tell when something's up. I haven't made any more friends and I haven't wanted to. I don't want to hurt anyone on my choosing ceremony day like I was hurt on Tobias's.

My aptitude test is today and I honestly don't know what I will get. If you asked me a year ago, I would have said dauntless through and through but now I'm not sure. I still don't want to be in abnegation but I'm getting better at hiding it.

I sit alone in the cafeteria at school like has become usual this past year. Today is a bit different because instead of eating, I am waiting to hear my name called for the aptitude test. I sit and wait while looking at all the other factions. Amity girls are all giggles and playing games that require no skill whatsoever. I don't want to be an amity. At least I know that. The candors are having heated debates on some subject that has no interest to me. Candor would be low on the list of things that I would like to be. The erudites are all reading and pointing out facts (that they probably already know) to one another. I thought life in abnegation was boring. At least we do physical things and not read. Dauntless is farthest away from the abnegation tables. They are talking and laughing amongst themselves. They are playing games with each other. We never play games in abnegation, too selfish.

"…And from Abnegation, Aurelia Williams." Reality hits me as I hear my name. I stand and every eye in the abnegation section looks at me. I have become somewhat of a loner and all of abnegation knows it. When abnegation looks my way it causes all the factions to look my way. Great, now I feel like I'm on display. I hurry to room 6 and go inside. A dauntless woman with long black hair and a grey streak who is wearing tight black pants and a black cropped vest is fiddling with a machine.

"Hi. I'm Tori. I'll be administering your aptitude test today. Please sit down." I go toward the chair in the middle of the room but something catches my attention on the way. It's a mirror and my reflection is terrifying. I must have really let myself go. I guess no friends and losing your boyfriend could do that to you. I don't know how long I've been staring at myself but I hear Tori ask for me to sit again. This time I actually sit down in the chair. She hands me a vile of clear liquid. It smells like grapes. "Drink up." She doesn't have to tell me twice. Grapes are my favorite.

I look over to Tori to get instructions for the next part of the test but she isn't there. Neither is the machine. I look back and there are two baskets in front of the mirror. I get up from the chair and head over to the baskets. In one basket is a hunk of cheese and the other holds a knife the size of my forearm. "Choose." The woman's voice commands respect and I give it to her. I choose the knife. I hear a growl from behind me. I turn and see a dog with its teeth bared. I do the only thing that comes to mind. I throw the knife with all my strength and it hits the dog in the chest. The dog dies.

My eyes open. It's weird, I didn't even know that they were closed. I gasp for breath. Tori looks at me with pride in her eyes. "Congratulations. You are dauntless." I don't know what to say so I just smile and nod.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. I head home from school and start on dinner. Mom and dad ask me how my test went and I tell them that it was ok. I ask if I can go to my room early because I'll need sleep for tomorrow and they tell me it's ok. I spend the night wondering what I'm going to do. Will I stay in abnegation? Probably not. Will I go to Amity? Erudite? Candor? Probably not. But Dauntless. A lot has changed over the past year. I'm not so sure that I will fit in there anymore. But then again why did I get dauntless on my aptitude test. Ahhh! It's so confusing!

I think about Tobias for the first time in a long time. I wonder where he went. I wonder if I will ever see him again. I would be the happiest girl in the world if I could see him again. Would we pick up where we left off and be together forever or could he already have another girlfriend? Would he do that to me? We had such a history together. Chances are I would never see him again anyway so why am I even thinking about him.

I drift off to sleep in the deepest funk that I've been in for a long, long time.


	3. Welcome to Dauntless

Hey y'all!

I'm really excited about this chapter, especially the end.

I named one of my OCs in this chapter after a friend who died two weeks ago. If she was going to be in the divergent world she would have been from amity and transferred to dauntless. No doubt. So here's to you Alex. Rest in Peace.

Peace and Love.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

My blood sizzles on the dauntless coals. My new faction erupts into cheers and praises as I make my way over to them. I feel happy for the first time in a long time.

Soon the ceremony is over and the Dauntless and I are making our way down the stairs of the hub. We yell as loud as our voices will let us as our feet hit each consecutive step. As I burst through the door to the hub I feel the freedom that I've been missing all my life. It already feels good to be a dauntless.

We run toward the train tracks and I can tell what's going to happen next. We are going to have to jump off of a moving train. This is going to be particularly difficult since I am in a dress. I know that I am in a tank top and capri pants under my dress so I might as well take the dress off and make it easier on myself. I hear "Oooh," and "Stiffs got guts." I also hear the rumble of the tracks. The train is coming. I line up next to some other initiates of whom I have yet to learn their names. We all take off running as the train pulls up next to us. I sprint towards the open door and leap up to put my foot in the hold and take the handle. Swinging myself into the car is much harder than I thought it would be. I pull and pull but I just can't seem to get enough strength to haul myself onto the train. Suddenly a hand comes off of the compartment. I take it and they help me in. It's a boy that some would describe as cute but not me. He's not my type. He's no Tobias. He has shaggy, dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He is very short, almost shorter than I am. He wears dauntless clothing so he must be a dauntless born but he looks young so I'm guessing he's an initiate.

"Hi. I'm Ryan. And you are?" Aurelia doesn't sound right anymore. And Tobias is the only one that I'd ever let call me Lia.

"Rae. I'm Rae." I shake his hand and we sit down next to the door to talk. He seems pretty nice. He laughs and nods at the appropriate times and makes me laugh too. Is this what it's like to have a friend?

Ryan and I were talking about what life was like in dauntless and in the middle of his sentence he stopped talking completely and just stared right past me. I followed his gaze and it lands on a pretty amity. She has long, very dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that are almost black. She is super short and super skinny. She looks like the perfect height for Ryan. I can tell that Ryan likes her by the way that he is watching her longingly. She is sitting by herself in the compartment. I think I'll invite her over with us.

I get up and walk over to where the amity girl sits. She looks up at me and blinks a few times. "Hi. I'm Rae. What's your name?"

She immediately answers back. "Alexandria. But my friends call me Alex."

"My friend and I are sitting over there," I point over to Ryan, "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us?" She nods. We walk over to Ryan and sit down. "Ryan this is Alex. Alex this is Ryan." They stare at each other for a long time. "Aaaaaand now I'm alone." I take this opportunity to look out the door to the train and see that the dauntless are jumping from the train to a building that is what seems to be at least five feet away. Oh, crap.

I start feverishly snapping in my new friends faces trying to get their attention. It works. "We're jumping. Get ready." They questioningly look at each other and then at me and then at the door. It was kind of funny to watch actually. We all stand up and go towards the wall opposite the opening of the train. Ryan runs and jumps, followed by Alex, and lastly me. I give it all my restored strength and am soon rolling on a gravel roof. It hurts. I have at least one scrape and gravel is indented into my skin everywhere. I brush it off and follow Ryan and Alex to where man with dark skin and a confident attitude stands.

"I'm Max. One of the leaders of dauntless. To thrive here you need to be brave. You can prove that today by jumping into the members entrance of the compound. Who wants to be first?" I know that the anticipation of the event is what will doom me more than the actual jump itself so I probably should go first. I walk up to Max and look him in the eyes. "A stiff. Huh. We'll see if you make it here."

That was enough of a challenge for me. I take a step on to the ledge and look down. There is a large hole that should be hard to miss. I jump and then I'm free falling through the air. Like I guessed, I made it through the hole with no problem. I hit something and bounce a couple of times. I realize that I hit a net. It's actually funny. I didn't even fear for my life once or think about what was at the bottom of the hole to catch me. I start to laugh.

Many hands reach up to assist me off the net and I grab the first set that I can find. They belong to a man with brown (almost black) hair in a short abnegation like haircut and with deep blue eyes. Those eyes though. I would know them anywhere. _Tobias._

"Name, initiate." He says that like we didn't spend our whole lives together. I hear the sound of my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

Now I'm just angry. How can he not remember me? Well if he doesn't remember me then I will pretend that I don't remember him. "Rae. And you are?" I spit it out with as much venom as humanly possible. I guess I'm not that good at hiding my anger.

"I'm Four." He looks confused. Why would he be? He just forgot his girlfriend. The one that he said that he wanted to marry someday. And where did the name Four come from? Who names them self after a number.

"Make the announcement Four." A girl with way too much makeup comes over and slings her arm across Tobias's waist. Oh. I see. New faction, new girlfriend.

"First jumper, Rae." There is a loud and thunderous applause that moves in from all around as dauntless come out from the shadows. I send Tobias my most sickeningly sweet smile and storm over to where makeup girl tells me to wait.

The whole time I only think one thing.

Love Sucks.


	4. Enter Eric

Hey y'all!

I apologize if you guys do not like this chapter. I made Eric very OOC and him and Four are now friends. So yeah...

I really love it when you guys give me any kind of feedback. Whether that be by favoriting, following, or reviewing, it means a lot to me.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

RAES POV

I am beyond pissed. And having to take a tour of Dauntless led by Tobias is NOT helping. We went into the stupid pit, passed the stupid chasm, and ended up in the stupid cafeteria. And to make matters worse, Alex was chattering the whole time about how cute she thought Ryan was. At least I found out that my replacement's name is Lauren and I won't have to see her a lot because she's training the dauntless born. Poor Ryan. What am I saying, Poor Ryan. Poor me! Tobias, or "Four" as I have to call him in public, is out trainer! I have to see him EVERYDAY!

Once we get to the cafeteria Alex and I immediately spot Ryan sitting with some of his Dauntless friends. There is lots of room at the table so we go sit down.

Ryan and his friends welcome us and we talk for a few minutes before the worst thing happens. Lauren and Tobias come and sit at our table with us.

"But Fooooour… Why do we have to sit here?" I can't believe she just said that. Is she oblivious to the hatred the dauntless born (and some others of us) are going to harbor against her because of that. "I want to go sit with my friends." Tobias gives her a look that I have never seen on him before. It's a cross between annoyance, anger, and frustration. That look was super-hot on him.

The room goes quiet and a man with short blonde hair that's gelled into some kind of weird hairdo that is shaved on the sides comes into the room. He commands attention. He looks around the room until he spots our table. He walks over to us and sits down between Tobias and I. Thank god.

"Another year, another dramatic entrance, right Eric?" Tobias tried to make a joke, cute.

"Another year, another batch of initiates to train, right Four?" They laugh. "Well are you going to introduce me or am I going to actually have to ask them their names." Lauren introduces the dauntless born initiates first but Eric doesn't seem to care. He's too focused on me and Tobias looks mad at that. Why would he be? I'm not his property anymore. Tobias introduces Alex but fails to introduce me. Fine, be that way. I'll do it myself.

"And I'm Rae." I shoot Tobias a death glare for not introducing me and then turn my attention back to Eric. Both Eric and Lauren look confused but Eric also looks intrigued.

"Well, Rae. Would you like to go somewhere and talk?" I have to admit that having someone to talk to would be nice. I've been through so much shit in the past day that I really need to talk things through with someone. I send one last look at Tobias. He shakes his head just enough that if you were looking directly at him you would see him trying to tell me not to go but not enough that anyone else would notice.

"Sure." I say it while staring directly into Tobias's eyes. "I'd love to." I get up and follow him out of the cafeteria and down a bunch of twisty turny hallways. We come to a dead end and he does something surprising. He actually talks to me.

"So what's up with you and Four? Why were you looking at him like you wanted to rip his head off?" He's either very perceptive or I really wasn't doing a good job at hiding my hatred towards Tobias. Maybe both.

"Four was my boyfriend back in abnegation. He even told me that he wanted to marry me but it looks like our whole relationship was a lie because now he is with someone else."

"So you're Aurelia." I nod. "You were all he could talk about during initiation. How much he loved you and how guilty he felt for leaving you. He wasn't sure where you'd end up after your choosing ceremony and he didn't think you'd choose here." Shows how much he knew about me. "He was so depressed leaving you and thinking he'd never see you again. Lauren kept coming on to him and he decided that if he wasn't going to ever see you again then he might as well try to be happy."

"Yeah, well now he's with someone else and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is. You can make him jealous." I think I know where he's going with this. I'm not sure I like it but it's worth a shot.

"Eric, would you like to be my pretend boyfriend?"

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I can't believe it. Lia is here. She chose dauntless as her faction. I can actually be with her again. I can be with the girl that I love so dearly.

Lauren slid her arm around my waist. "What was all that about?" Oh crap. That was why she had been giving me all those dirty looks. That was why she acted like she didn't even want to be in the same room as me, let alone the same faction. I have a girlfriend now. And she's absolutely nothing compared to Lia. I have to make this right, and there's only one way to do that.

"Lauren, we have to talk."

"I'll say. Why was that bitch glaring at you like that?" That was the last straw. This whiney, self-obsessed, little whore is no longer my problem.

"No Lauren. That's not what we have to talk about. I'm through with you. We're done." God that felt good.

My cheek starts to sting and I realize that I was just backhanded by Lauren. She starts to cry and sulks out of the room. Well, at least that's over and now I can be with Lia again. I smile at the thought but it soon turns into a scowl at what I see next.

Lia walks into the room holding hands and giggling with Eric. I thought that bastard was my friend. Now he's holding the hand of the love of my life and I'm furious! They sit down at the table and Alex speaks up. "What's going on? Are you two a thing now or something?" Lia and Eric nod. I can't stay here. I'm worried that if I see this for one more minute that I might do or say something that I'll regret later.

I storm out of the room and go straight to the training room. The rest of the night is spent beating the living hell out of a punching bag that I have now named Eric.


	5. The Fix

Hey y'all!

I know it's been a while but classes are crazy right now. I don't know when I'll update next. It could be hours from now or days from now.

Please be patient with me.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

RAES POV

I wake up the next morning to the sound of metal against metal. I open my eyes and look around our cozy dormitory only to find an angry looking Tobias clanging a pipe against the railing that's by a set of stairs. Why does he look so angry? I sure as hell don't know. I should be the one that's angry. He replaced me as if I were nothing to him.

"Be in the training room in 1 hour. Don't be late." As he says this last part he looks directly at me. He knows that I have a slight tendency for being late to everything. I see a twitch in the corner of his mouth. It's almost as if he was trying to suppress a smile. I smile at him and his angry appearance comes right back.

I took a shower last night so I waste no time digging out clothes from the tiny dresser that they give us and get changed. Today I will wear tight leather pants, a ribbed tank, and combat boots (all in black of course).

Once I'm done getting changed I look at who else is ready to go to the dining hall. It looks like I am the first one finished getting ready so I make my way there by myself. I sit down at an empty table and wait for my friends to arrive.

Ryan is the first one of my friends in the cafeteria this morning. He wastes no time before he starts to complain. "This initiation is going to be HELL! I wish Lauren wasn't our trainer. When she woke us up this morning she was so angry and she took it out on us. I wish Four didn't break up with her last night maybe then she would be nicer. By the way, hi Rae!"

WHAT? Tobias broke up with Lauren last night? I have to find out more. "Ummm… Ryan, when you say that Four broke up with Lauren, when did he do this? Did he say why he was breaking up with her? Tell me everything. Oh, and hi to you too."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you weren't at the table when he broke up with her. You were off with Eric somewhere. He didn't say why he was breaking up with her but we all know two things. The first is that he never liked her and the second is that she is annoying as hell. Those two make for a bad combination. I guess she was also very demanding of him and she was the jealous type. She kept asking about you actually.

I look around the room and see Tobias at a table full of people but he is off to himself. I royally screwed up. "I've got to fix this." I rush over to where Tobias s sitting and sit down next to him. He tenses up immediately and that hurts me like I've been stabbed in the heart. Does he still love me?

"Ummm… Four, can we talk, please?" He lifts his head and his eyes lock with mine. I see the remnants of tears on his face and knowing that I did that to him makes me want to jump into the chasm. He nods slowly. I take his hand and guide him to where Eric and I talked last night. "Tobias." It's all I can manage to squeak out before the tears start pouring down my face. I know better than to ask why he dated Lauren. Eric explained it to me and he broke up with her. Plus it would probably make him mad. I decide to let him talk first.

"Why Eric?" I knew this would come up. I just want to get it all out in the open.

"I was never truly with Eric. We were pretend dating to make you jealous and want me back. I didn't know that you had broken up with Lauren, I swear. I love you Tobias. I always will. You are my everything."

He looks at me for a moment as if trying to sense any deception. Apparently he decides he can't find any because the next thing I know his soft lips are attached to mine. Even though it's a brief kiss, it's still the best because it's filled with love.

"I love you, Lia." I giggle. "You know, I've been waiting for the day when we'd be reunited and we can be together again." I kiss him another time. He pulls away quickly. "I promise that I will never love another woman, ever. How could I when I have the perfect one right here."

I don't know how long we stay in that hallway kissing and confessing our love. Tobias had just gotten brave enough to ask for entrance into my mouth (which I gladly gave him) when we were so rudely interrupted. "Wow. That was quick. I didn't think you two would get back together for at least two more hours." Of course, Eric stood right at the entrance to the hallway with a smirk on his face.

Tobias goes up to Eric and punches him in the gut. Eric doubles over in pain. "That was for making me think that you were dating the love of my life. And this…" He then proceeds to help Eric up and give him a huge man hug. "Is for helping me to realize that what I have is the most awesome friend and the most amazing girlfriend in the world and that I don't ever want to lose either of you."

"Thanks man, but you better hurry up and get to the training room before Lauren finds you. She's been looking for you all morning." I hear Tobias mutter a word under his breath that I'd never thought I'd hear him say.

"Eric, can I trust you to take Lia to the training room for me. I need to do something. I'll meet you there soon." Eric nods his head. I give Tobias one last kiss before Eric takes me through a bunch of hallways to the training room.

After about 20 minutes of getting out guns and initiates filing in to the room, Tobias comes in. He looks excited. He goes up to Eric and talks to him for a minute and Eric nods his head.

"Ok everyone. May I have your attention please? I have an announcement. I will be training and scoring all of you with the exception of one person. My girlfriend, Lia." I must have looked shocked that he just announced our relationship to the group because he waves me over and kisses me in front of everyone. "Eric will be scoring her."

I go back to the group and stand beside Alex who has a look on her face that says that I have a LOT of explaining to do. Boy, do I.


	6. Gun Practice and Lunch

Hey y'all!

Tomorrow is my final exam. Wish me luck. After that I should be updating more often. Yay!

Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

RAES POV

During gun practice I try to talk to Alex. She ignores me for the longest time. I'm worried that I might have lost her as a friend.

Eventually (after much pestering on my part) she turns to me, gun in hand, and tells me that we'll talk at lunch. I take this as a good sign continue with gun practice.

I'm not very good at aiming. The power of the gun when it goes off feels great but I'm worried that I might shoot someone who's not my target.

I hear footsteps come up behind me and all of a sudden Tobias is right by my side. "You're not very good at this are you?" I shake my head and look up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Lia, we'll change that. Now the first thing you have to do is spread your feet a bit more." He kicks my feet open a couple inches and moves so he is directly behind me. He snakes his arms around mine and feels down my arms as he goes for the gun. "Now you have to relax. I know you are holding a loaded weapon and that might make you nervous but you are too tense." He presses his chest against my back and I can feel his muscles through our two layers of thin fabric. "Think of something that relaxes you and then try again." What he doesn't know is that what he is doing is relaxing me very much. I take in a deep breath and take in his scent. He smells of man and metal. I tilt my head to the side and shoot. The bullet hits the outermost ring on the target. It's not the best I could have done but it's a huge improvement.

Tobias rewards me immediately. He gingerly pulls my hair away from my neck and places a kiss where the hair used to be. I can feel the blood start to rush to my cheeks. I'm not sure that we should act like this in front of the rest of the initiates. I'm not sure that I'm ready to act like this at all. I mean I love him and all but I just got out of abnegation yesterday, I'm still not used to this kind of affection.

I take aim and shoot another time. It hits the next ring in. Only two more rings until the center. Tobias wraps his arms around my stomach and sways a bit. I feel his lips touch my ear. His breath makes me shiver as he speaks. "You're getting better. When you hit the center I have a surprise for you." I don't know what his surprise is but if it is anything like how he has been behaving during training, I'm not sure I'm ready to hit the center target.

Luckily Tobias tells the group that it is time for lunch. He takes my hand (which I am completely comfortable with) and we walk towards the cafeteria. I spot Alex and Ryan at a table and lead Tobias over to them.

Once we get over to Alex and Ryan's table we sit down. Alex looks super mad and Ryan just looks plain confused. "Alex please forgive me. I know that this is probably really confusing and I must look really bad right now but there is a reasonable explanation for everything. I swear."

"Really. You really think you can explain how you got a boyfriend the first day we are in Dauntless and the second day you're with someone else. And not only that but those two people are our trainers!" I hope the truth is enough to make Alex forgive me.

"I know I can explain it. Well, all except them being our trainers, that was just a fluke. You see, Four was my boyfriend in Abnegation. We are in love." I turn and smile at Tobias and he kisses me on the forehead. "He transferred two years before I did and I didn't know where he transferred to. I chose dauntless yesterday on my own. When I got here and saw that he had gotten another girlfriend I just about lost it. I hated him for replacing me. But most of all I hated myself for being able to be replaced." At this moment Tobias takes my hand in both of his and kisses it. He then rubs little circles around my hand with both of his. "Eric could see that something was up so we went and talked. He found out who I really am and we came up with a plan to make Four jealous. We would pretend go out. What we didn't know is that while we were doing that Four was breaking up with Lauren so he could get me back. I just found that out this morning when Ryan told me. Right after he told me, I went to Four and we made up and he's my boyfriend again." Alex seems to be a little calmer and Ryan seems to understand everything now.

"So what you're saying is that our trainer is your boyfriend from Abnegation and you're back together with him now." I nod. She smiles a genuine smile. "Oooooh. I'm so happy for you!" She takes my available hand and squeezes it. I got my friend back.

As we eat and talk Tobias slips one of his hands around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and he constantly gives me little pecks here and there. I am seriously in love with this man. Maybe I am ready to go a little further with the relationship. Not a lot further, just a little.

"You replace me with this little slut!" Lauren must have finally found Tobias. She comes over to our table and tries to force herself between Tobias and I.

"She is not a slut." Leave it to Tobias to stick up for me. "She is a better person than you will ever be." I smile at him and he kisses me. Lauren stomps away. I have a feeling this is not the last I will be seeing of her.


End file.
